Midnight Neko Secrets Revealed
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori gets bullied by the most popular boy in school. He teases her and pulls pranks on her all the time. Though one specific person that is online manages to brighten her spirits. When will she learn his identity, and how will she react? What's
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Amu Hinamori gets bullied by the most popular boy in school. He teases her and pulls pranks on her all the time. Though one specific person that is online manages to brighten her spirits. When will she learn his identity, and how will she react? What's more: she moves into the house of her main rival? Though why has he started acting so kind all of a sudden?

**Don't kill me . I came up with this one randomly. I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Earlier today, sophomore student Hinamori Amu had confessed her infatuation to Tadase. A sly student overheard and when he rejected her, he smirked. 'This will be great news for rumors to spread' he thought, and he did it. Amu comes home and slams the door shut then turns on her laptop. She smiles when she finds that her online internet friend is available for chatting.<p>

She stares at the display name: Midnight Neko. Without any hesitation, she clicks on his name and her fingers glide across the keyboard as she types up her greeting. (Yo, this is going to make it look like IM don't kill me!)

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (3:40:35):<strong> hey midnight...

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko(3:40:37):<strong> Hey Amu. What's wrong.. Usually you put a smile or something. Did something happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (3:41:21):<strong> Yes, well you see... There's this boy at my school and I like him. I told him my feelings today, and he said he didn't feel the same way about me. To make things worse, my rival: Ikuto Tsukiyomi overheard and spread the rumors to the whole school. So now whenever I walk around the school, I hear people snickering.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (3:43:00)<strong>[the numbers that come after the second colon is the amount of seconds it was into the minute]: Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. Did you ever think that Ikuto might like you and might just be teasing you? I'm sure he's not that bad of a guy. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (3:43:25):<strong> He is the worst. He always made my life at the high school a living hell. He truly loves to tease me, he even told me. But that doesn't mean he has to take it this far. ):

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (3:46:13):<strong> that's very true. He'll apologize soon enough. I'm sure of it, and knowing how popular this boy is: if he demands that they stop laughing at you, they'll obey him.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (3:46:26):<strong> wait a minute, how'd you know he was popular?

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (3:47:00):<strong> ...

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (3:47:13):<strong> could it be you actually go to Seiyo Gakuen as well as I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (3:47:27):<strong> Yes I do go there. I've seen you before Amu, despite the fact of when you sent me a picture or something. You're gorgeous.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (3:48:00):<strong> *blushes* arigatou, Midnight. So what's your true name then?

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (3:48:12):<strong> I don't think you want to know. Okay, well obviously you want to know. But for the most part, I can't tell you now. You'll just have to be patient. When the right time comes, I will tell you.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (3:48:30):<strong> Aw… well, at least I won't be wondering _**forever**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (3:49:00):<strong> That's true. Again, I apologize that I cannot tell you now. If I did, it would cause too many dramatic events. I have a lot going on as it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (3:49:17):<strong> Well, I have to go start some homework. I guess I'll see you online tomorrow, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (3:49:24):<strong> Mmhm. I'm usually always online at least once a day. However, sometimes I may not go on because something extremely important came up.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (3:49:35):<strong> I see… I guess that'd be how it is for any other person. Well, then again, I guess it depends on who the person is. That being said, some people just don't go on the computer often. In which the case, they wouldn't go on everyday. But most people I know go on at least everyday. Anyway, I better get started with my homework. I procrastinate way too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (3:49:42):<strong> Likewise, I procrastinate too. For any matter, I wish you luck with your homework and I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye Amu.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy(3:49:45):<strong> has signed off.

* * *

><p>Ikuto smirks and he then thinks of how ironic it is that Amu is actually drowning her problems down on the man she supposedly detests the most; him. <em>If I were to tell her that I'm Midnight, there's no way she would be able to forgive me. I got it! I'll start acting nicer toward her, then she'll forget all about my little teasing act. <em>Ikuto smiles triumphantly and signs off of the IM messenger.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

The next morning, Amu walks to school slowly – not acknowledging her surroundings – oblivious to the fact that Ikuto is walking right beside her. In her mind is a never-ending recap of what occurred last night. The more she started to wonder who he is, the more she couldn't dismiss the thought. Much to her provocation, she was unable to sleep. "Gah! Why can't he just tell me who he is!" she exclaims while ruffling her hair. "Who are you talking about?" Ikuto says abruptly, startling her and causing her to shriek silently.

"Why do you want to know, and why should I tell you?" She says while crossing her arms defensively. "I don't know, I'm just curious." he says while sticking out his tongue. "What, are you going to tell the world about the mysteries of my life! I don't think so." she says while glaring at him. "Eh, You don't have to tell me, I was merely curious is all." he says calmly. "Just like you were curious about how Tadase rejected me?" she says in a silent voice, tears threatening to fall down her face.

Ikuto stares at her honey orbs that contain so many sentiments, it's difficult for him to not take her, pull her into his arms, and comfort her. His face holds an emotion of concern, and when her eyes flicker over to him, she's shocked to see this. "What is it?" she grumbles. "Nothing" he says emotionless. Amu rolls her eyes for even thinking he cared about her.

* * *

><p>"Look Amu, I'm really sorry about everything. I know what I did was more than just a harmless prank and it tampered with your feelings. I didn't mean to hurt you" Ikuto says, with his voice coming out hoarse, the opposite of what he wanted to happen. He wanted his voice to be firm, and sincere. "I'm truly sorry" he says in a hushed tone. "Yeah –well if sorry was okay, we wouldn't have the police now would we – plus sorry doesn't take back all the rumors. Everyone either pities me – or worse – feels nothing at all, and thinks my misery is hilarious. I'm beginning to think you want me to hate my life." She says softly toward the end, causing Ikuto's heart to cringe.<p>

"I'll find a way. I vow I will find a solution to make everything return to normal for you. Amu, if anyone picks on you, taunts you, or teases you other than me – just tell me – I will make them regret ever speaking to you." he says sincerely while cracking his knuckles. Amu nods her head, surprised he would go that far for her. "Ikuto – I'm sorry too – I said some disrespectful things toward you as well. I said it behind your back and to your face. Please forgive me" she says while bowing. "Don't be silly, I'm a man. My feelings won't be scathed that easily." he says while nudging her arm slightly. She smiles at him and nods. "Though sometimes I wonder if you _**are **_a boy. I've seen you surrounded by girls – yet at the same time – I've never seen you dating anyone. Why is that?" Amu inquires curiously. He smirks and faces her. "Because I have someone who I like as well as any other person, believe it or not." He says while Amu scrutinizes his face, getting absorbed in the serious expression on his face.

She then smiles and then nods and gives him a sly smirk for a change. "Eh, do I know her?" she asks with a taunting voice. "Yeah, you do." He says while looking over at her. There they are in front of the school standing right in front of the main entrance. He opens the door and extends his arm making a gesture that's formal, "Ladies first" he says. "Why thank you." she says in an interesting voice.

Amu feels odd for being so comfortable. Then her thoughts bring her, once again, back to her original concern. Who is midnight. She then remembers what he said 'I'm sure he'll be apologizing soon. Maybe he likes you', and the way Ikuto looked at her while saying that she does know who –the girl he likes – is, makes her all so suspicious. _It can't possibly be me that Ikuto likes, that's insane. What's more though, I'm going insane trying to figure out who midnight is.'_

* * *

><p>After school, Amu packs up all of her belonging as she's being sent to her mother's friend's house to live. Her grandma had died of a heart attack while she was gone, and the event was oddly enough, on the news. The family saw it, and immediately called her. They were friends with both her mom and dad, both of which died in a car accident.<p>

On the phone, the married couple said that their names are Aruto and Souko. They told her that they'll be over there in an hour. So Amu must quickly grab her treasured belongings otherwise they'll either be disposed of or stolen after the house will be put up for sale. Amu has tears that stream down her face. 'I never got to tell you I love you grandmother, please forgive me' she thinks while continuing to pack.

Right on timing, after an hour of packing, Amu finished and the van arrives to take her to her new house. On the phone, the couple said they have a son that goes to her school. He of course, is at home. Somehow, Amu can't determine how Aruto looks familiar. She feels confused the whole drive there. Then they arrive and Amu's eyes widen. The house is huge. It's more likely to be a mansion. "Um, excuse my manners. How many rooms does this house have?" She asks with curiosity. "Thirty Two" Souko and Aruto say in unison. Her eyes grow wide as she gets dizzy. 'These guys must be loaded', she thinks to herself.

Amu feels herself slowly about to faint, but stops herself as soon as they enter. She's so amazed, it's so spotless! Never in her whole life has she seen a house so beautiful. "Welcome to our home Amu Hinamori. We hope you'll be happy living here" they say while bowing. "Thank you for letting me stay here" she says while her words come out soft, with astonishment.

* * *

><p>"Here let me call me son down here to show you to your room." Aruto says while walking toward the stairs then shouting "Ikuto! Come down here." Amu's eyes widen as she now realizes where he looked so familiar from. He freezes as he sees her in the living room. "Amu is the one who's living with us?" He says with a wide smile. They nod their heads. He smirks, thinking 'this will be very interesting'.<p>

"Follow me" he says politely to her. She doesn't respond, but just does as he instructs her to. He leads her to a huge room that's purple and has many shades of blue as well. It's so spacey, and could probably fit her whole house in there! "Amazing~" she says with awe. "Thank You... For showing me to my room, oh and for allowing me to stay here" she says formally while bowing. "No need to be so polite Amu, or at least not when we're alone. Oh and it was my family's decision, not mine. They never told me who was coming over, they just told me someone from my school was. But either way, if I had to decide too, I would want you to stay here as well" he says with a content smile.

"Thank you" she says with a smile smile, but then her eyes become focused on the ground. "You're Welcome." He responds somewhat awkwardly. "Did I also mention I have a younger brother? His name is Yoru." He says with a bright smile. "Oh no, you didn't. Where's he at?" Amu asks curiously. "He's most likely in his room. Want to go check with me?" He asks while extending out his arm for her to grab his hand. She reluctantly grabs his, and blushes and they walk to his brother's room. There lies a tiny Ikuto lying on his bed, doing some homework. "Hm? Onii Chan?" He says with a small voice. "Oh my god, you are so darling~! You look like a miniature version of Ikuto!" She says while playing with his hair.

* * *

><p>The end of this chapter for now, sorry if it was too short. Review! I'm sorry I keep making stories but this one seemed like a really good idea. Oh, and I redid this chapter thanks to the advice of RubyRed78. Thanks so much for your advice~ it truly helped me. I thought it was kinda rushed too. But I was too lazy to do anything about it, now it flows better and makes a little more sense right?<p> 


	2. IdentityRoleplay introduction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters.

**Note to the Readers:** Thanks so much for all the support for the first chapter. And RubyRed78: I'm so relieved that my story flows better now, thank you so much for all of your help.

* * *

><p>Amu only stayed in Yoru's room for a few minutes. After that, she briskly left to inform her friend about the news that happened today. The person she's currently thinking about is Midnight, then again though, he's always usually finding his way into her thoughts. Again she sighs trying to find out who he is exactly. She briskly opens up her laptop and signs onto her user account. Yes, she did take a precaution of creating a password to ensure that no one will be able to invade her privacy. Her password is very obvious, yet to someone she just met; obviously not. The password is: StrawberryNekoMidnightLove21. Yeah, it is indeed a long password. But she knows that means her information is less likely to be uncovered.<p>

Finally, she signs onto her instant messenger: MSN. Amu grins, she sees the one she's always comfortable talking to, Midnight. Her heart races as fast as her fingers move around the keyboard keys, already typing a greeting to her friend. More like – mysterious – friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (8:40:00 PM): <strong>Hey Midnight!

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (8:40:10 PM): <strong>Yo. What's up Amu?

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (8:40:30 PM):<strong> Not much. But so many things happened today. You know how you said Ikuto would apologize? Well, he did! And he started being super nice and sweet too. I don't know what's going on Midnight but I can't get you—or even Ikuto—out of my mind and it's driving me insane. I must be going crazy for wanting to be nice to a rival. My grandma died of a heart attack while I was at school, and the emergency hotline** (A/N: I'd say 911, but Idk if Japan calls nine one one) **was informed that someone called and wasn't able to speak, but they tracked her location and sent paramedics over. By the time they got there, it was already too late. She was already dead. TT^TT I wasn't even able to say goodbye to her, or that I love her and appreciate everything she's done for me up until now! It was so big, somehow it got on the news, and then everyone was out seeing what the commotion was. Long story short, I moved into my parent's friend's house. Guess who their son is. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. -.-"Goodness, as if I wasn't already confused about him. I swear boys are so hard to read. Especially what they're thinking—then again—I don't have any desire to know what they are thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (8:41:00 PM):<strong> Holy shit. You typed a whole bunch of words. Oh my gosh. So many things have happened. Perhaps things will start to make sense eventually and the two of you can be friends? (:

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (8:41:20):<strong> Well, there's no way I'm letting my guard down. For all I know he could have just been playing around with me when he said he'd protect me from anyone who tries to "bring me down". But the weirdest part is, he told me that he has someone who he likes and when he told me that I know her, it made me kind of jealous. I mean, even now I cannot stop thinking about who he might be, I must be going insane. What do you think Midnight?

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (8:42:00 PM):<strong> I think this is the phase of both of your lives, when you start to mature. Perhaps he'll stop teasing you so much and actually do just as he says. At least give him a chance before refusing to let him help you. After all, perhaps this could signify an end to the war going on between the two of you. Who knows? You might actually be the one he likes. Was there a lot of seriousness in his voice when he told you he has someone he likes, and that you know her? (;

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (8:42:30 PM):<strong> Oh dear, of course there was, perhaps too much to even try and think about. How awkward would it be to find out that he actually likes me? What am I supposed to say… No one has ever asked me out, let alone a rival. If I turn him down, do you think he'll seek revenge? :c

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Neko (8:42:40 PM):<strong> I doubt it; he'll probably just keep trying to make you change your mind. After all when there's someone you're in love with and you really want them to be with you, you'd do anything to get them to understand your feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (8:43:00 PM): <strong>… I never said love, I said like. But I don't know if he's the type to love, oh dear. It's so unsettling that the boy that makes my brain churn so much is just right next door.

* * *

><p>"Amu, Ikuto come down for dinner, sorry it's late." Souko yells from downstairs. "We're coming" the two yell in unison.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy and Midnight Neko (8:43:10 PM): <strong>I have to go eat dinner now.

* * *

><p>Amu is dumbfounded that the fact that both of them have to go eat dinner at the same time. It couldn't possibly be Ikuto that is Midnight… could it? Amu walks downstairs and so does Ikuto. Near the middle of dinner Amu says "I got to go use the restroom, if you'll excuse me" she says while making her way upstairs. <em>Maybe he'll have something on his computer that will tell me something. <em>

Amu sneaks into his room and creeps over to his desk. There lies his computer. A screen that requires a password appears. She thinks for a moment and gasps, thinking that the password couldn't possibly be it but she tries it. 'Amu Hinamori' she types in, and the screen says Welcome Ikuto. Her eyes grow wide with surprise. Up on the screen is the conversation that she and MidnightNeko were having.

She quickly backs away from the screen then attempts to run out of the room quickly, without making too much of a mess. However, she bumped into his bookshelf and all his books fall down. Without thinking, she goes downstairs and cleans up her plate and helps everyone else too then goes inside of her room. _Hope he doesn't notice._ Things happen so quickly—time seems to freeze whenever she's with him. He enters her bedroom, swiftly opening the door and looking at Amu lounging on her bed, reading one of her shoujo manga magazines (I don't own those either -.-).

"Hey Amu, did you hear anything fall because somehow, my whole entire bookshelf's books collapsed onto the floor. Also, my computer should be asleep, yet it's awake, and my conversation is popped up. My computer starts up straight at the desktop as soon as you re-login. I wonder if someone broke into the house?" he says while stroking his chin as if he has an invisible beard. "I didn't hear anything" she says while her voice cracks though, only slightly. "Are you sure?" He asks suspiciously. "Why would I lie? I'm not that terrible of a person" says Amu. _Ouch that hurts, so basically- I'm calling myself a terrible person since I __**am **__lying_.

He shrugs and walks out of the room. The conversation on the computer returns. It all makes sense, because she knew there was no mistake that Midnight was indeed him, but she'll pretend that she doesn't know the secret. Unless he knows that she does, in which the case she'll be mad at him for making her hide it.

* * *

><p><strong>MidnightNeko (9:10:13 PM): <strong>Hey my little 'Ichigo' (strawberry). I have returned from eating my dinner. I think someone was sneaking inside my room, because the books from my bookshelf fell. Of course, it could be a ghost that did it. –Smirks- For someone like you, Amu, I am indeed- being sarcastic. So don't freak out.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (9:10:20 PM): <strong>Hey, but you never know. It could have been a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>MidnightNeko (9:10:40 PM): <strong>Don't be ridiculous. I think it might have been this new girl that moved in with us since she has nowhere to stay.

* * *

><p>Amu stops, and pauses and thinks: <em>I guess I'll have to play along and act as if I know nothing about his secret.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (9:11:00 PM): <strong>That's rather odd. You have someone staying with you too? Because I moved into Ikuto's house remember? (: perhaps that means a lot of friends are moving in together.

* * *

><p>Ikuto chuckles and smirks, <em>Amu is so clueless- it cracks me up.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>MidnightNeko (9:11:10 PM): <strong>Amu, have you ever done a roleplay/cyber with someone online?

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Cool N' Spicy (9:11:30 PM): <strong>No, why?

* * *

><p>At the same time, Amu recalls the events that happened when she was with Ikuto all throughout her school days.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Kindergarten<strong>

_It all started when Amu started kindergarten. There on the ground sat a small pink headed girl, playing in the sand alone. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of her parents, and them dying the day before. She was only 3, just a mere toddler when her parents passed. She was attempting to create a sand sculpture of her mom, dad, and herself together. She was just about done: finishing the last touches of herself—already having her mom and dad done—until a shadow appears above her. _

"_Hey look everyone! It's the __**loser**__. Aw look at the little baby cry just because she lost her parents. Come on, give me a break. You're just like all the other brats who think they can have everyone feeding off of the palm of your hands—all because your parents died—how hilarious." he says while laughing and pointing at her. Tears blurred her vision, and she couldn't see. _

_He started laughing then he kicked the sand sculpture down and smashed it into a blob. "See, there's no point in pretending you can still be happy with them. I mean, after all they are dead!" he said while pointing at it. "You'll be the one who's going down where that sand is, down with your parents. To hell!" he said while continuing to laugh and then he began to smirk. "You'll never make true friends—only fake ones—the types that just pretend to be your friend because they pity you!" he yelled while laughing again. Amu stood up wiped her tears, and stood in defense position.__** (Yes: this scene is inspired by the Japanese drama of Hana Yori Dango WHICH I DON'T OWN)**_

_She jumped up in the air and positioned her fists in front of her chest then, she said __**"DON'T BE SO FULL OF IT!"**__ before she smacked him right in the jaw, which is what caused him to fall backwards onto the sand. He gingerly touched his cheek and clenched his teeth, and narrowed his eyes. "You'll regret this day Hinamori, I'll make sure of it" he says scornfully. By now, all the kids surrounded them, and the teachers rushed over to see what happened. The two of them got sent to the office. _

_In the end for this situation: Amu was the one who got in trouble. Of course he was able to say the 'she hit me, I didn't hit her at all' line. Amu tried to explain what happened, but they said 'no matter what, you must never result to violence. Now, we're calling your grandmother now'. Amu began to cry again, because she heard them resist before saying grandmother, about to say parents. Ikuto started smirking and she closed her eyes so she couldn't see him._

* * *

><p><strong>Middle School:<strong>

_Amu sat alone under a tree until a spider hung in front of her face and she gasped and shrieked. She then noticed that it was hanging from a string, then looked up to see Ikuto with a stick with a string attached to it with a spider _**(YES ALSO INSPIRED BY HANA YORI DANGO WHICH I DO NOT OWN). **_Amu growled and angrily walked away embarrassed because Tadase, which at the time she still liked, saw and was laughing along with a whole bunch of other kids. _

_There also was one time when Amu got informed by a fake flyer about a swim day at the school; she was told to come to school with nothing but a swimsuit and when she came: something hit her that something was terribly wrong. There she was—the only one wearing a swimsuit—the rest, school uniforms. Immediately, she gained attention and from an intercom hidden somewhere she heard Ikuto say "NOW!" and kids with water balloons appeared from the bushes and random places then threw freezing cold water on her. She tried to run, but being incredibly clumsy, she tripped. The kids got a picture of her when she fell too. So afterschool, she walked home soaking wet in a bathing suit—freezing—and starting to resent people. _

_That was about the time when she decided—she'll never listen to what kids or flyers say, unless the teachers talk about it—she'll hide her personality and act like she doesn't care. She won't always be so nice, and rarely will she wear anything girly. She'll just be a boring teenager. Or so she thought, she ended up liking her new lifestyle. But somehow, Ikuto still found himself teasing her, and playing pranks. Although, they weren't as cruel as they were before. He was merely a kid, and kids—__**CAN BE EXTREMELY MEAN**__._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback: Returning to conversation. <strong>

**Amu Cool N' Spicy (9:15:00 PM): **we can try it, I've heard of it but I have never done it before. So my character- Will be Ichigo Watanabe- She's 16, fairly short, having the same color hair and eyes as me. Uh, also: we both go to the same school together- though my character is the sweet and shy type, so basically- the complete opposite- or in other words: what I used to be.

* * *

><p><strong>How will the Roleplay session end out? Find out in the next chapter of Midnight Neko Secrets Revealed. Reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	3. Cyber

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters.

Note to the Readers: Yeah school has started, may not be able to update that often.

* * *

><p>MidnightNeko (9:15:15 PM): Cool! Then let the games begin: my name on here will be Takuma Sekigawa- my appearance is the same as it actually is. I go to school with you as well but you've started to live with me so some interesting things start to happen. What's your character's name going to be?<p>

* * *

><p>Amu Cool N' Spicy (9:15:30 PM): o.o; okay. Mine will be Ichigo Kurosaki. And how exactly is your appearance?<p>

* * *

><p>MidnightNeko (9:15:45 PM): Uh, remember I can't tell you and I'll start. - I just received news that a cute girl will be living with me. I smirk and look at you and feel extremely turned on-<p>

* * *

><p>Amu Cool N' Spicy (9:16:05 PM): -Stares at you thinking 'why is he looking at me like that?'- "Um, Hi?" I say flustered, still wondering why you're scrutinizing my appearance so carefully.<p>

* * *

><p>MidnightNeko (9:16:15 PM): -Smirks- "why, hello there cutie. You must be Ichigo, you'll be the one living with me. You see - my mother contacted me and said that her friend's daughter's relatives and household members all died. So now you're going to live here. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Takuma Sekigawa. Here let me help you carry these bags upstairs" I say generously, while taking the suitcases upstairs, while you follow behind me.<p>

* * *

><p>Amu Cool N Spicy (9:15:55 PM): I bow and thank you formally, feeling bad for acting childish. "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here with you sir, I hope I won't be in the way too much" I say with a slight blush on my face.<p>

* * *

><p>MidnightNeko (9:16:00 PM): "Nonsense! You'll make fine company ms. Kurosaki." I say while coming closer toward you and when you least expect it, I tenderly kiss you on the lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Amu Cool N' Spicy (9:16:20 PM): -Blushes- "What was that? Why did you do that!" I say while nervously avoiding your eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>MidnightNeko (9:16:35 PM): "It was a kiss, I couldn't resist, you're so beautiful." I say while staring into your eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Amu Cool N' Spicy (9:16:50 PM): "This is wrong though. After all, you are 24 and I'm only 18. I'm not even finished with college. But yet, you are." I say, still avoiding your eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>MidnightNeko (9:17:10 PM): -Tilts your chin up so you look me in the eyes- "When I was a boy, I remember when my mother told me about you. I visited you when you were born, you were so adorable. I knew then that we had to be together, plus you hadhave the sweetest singing voice I've ever heard in my whole entire life" I admit to you while staring into your honey colored orbs.

* * *

><p>Amu Cool N' Spicy (9:17:30 PM): Gazes up into your eyes and gets lost inside of them. "T-This is still wrong, I mean it. I mean, the fact that I have to live with you is wrong too... Couldn't I just get my own house? Oh wait, I don't have money yet. Crap" I say while pounding my fist on my hand.<p>

* * *

><p>MidnightNeko (9:17:50 PM): Throws off my white blouse above my shoulder and smirks. I come closer toward you, and see you back up slightly, much to my entertainment.<p>

* * *

><p>Amu Cool N' Spicy (9:18:00 PM): -Blushes- "Wait we shouldn't do this" I say while backing all the way up to the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>MidnightNeko (9:18:20 PM): -corners you, pinning your arms against the wall as I see you gaping at my muscular chest. I smirk and say "Like what you see? I love what I see for you Ichigo" I say while licking my lips as if hungry.<p>

* * *

><p>Amu Cool N' Spicy (9:18:40 PM): "D-Don't be ridiculous" I say while looking at the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>MidnightNeko (9:19:30 PM): I kiss you, surprising you and throwing you off guard. I deepen the kiss, holding you tenderly at the same time. It takes no time for my tongue to enter your mouth as our tongues dance. I hear you moan, and it's like music to ears. Soon my lips descend down your to the nape of your neck, I leave proprietary hickeys and then gently press my lips against your soft skin. I then get to your shirt and I smirk and start to take it off.<p>

* * *

><p>Amu Cool N Spicy (9:20:00 PM): Gasps and feels my mind spinning. "I-I don't think we should be doing this" I say while panting really hard.<p>

* * *

><p>MidnightNeko (9:20:50 PM): I ignore your warning and remove your white blouse revealing your large assets that are concealed by your bra. I glide my fingers to the back of your bra and unclasp it, revealing them at last. I smirk and say "You're gorgeous Ichigo". I bring my lips up to your nipple and suck on it, receiving a rather loud moan from you. I scrutinize your face, and it's red. My tongue dances around the tip, I feel it becoming hard from the inside of my mouth, and at the same time I use my fingers to play with your other nipple. I then switch sides, not wanting to make that one jealous.<p>

Then, my hands trail down to your skirt. I remove both the skirt and your panties - that are soaked - once again, I smirk. I gaze upon your unconcealed body and am amazed. "Oh my god Ichigo, you're a work of art, gorgeous" I say with a genuine smile. I enter a dainty finger inside of your womanhood, getting a moan out of you. I smirk, feeling accomplished and as soon as I begin adding more fingers, you eventually come. I lick the juices with a passionate manner, and you blush.

* * *

><p>Amu Cool N' Spicy: T-This is too much Midnight, I don't think I can do this anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Not on the IMMeanwhile:

However, Amu can't help but get curious and wonder why everyone says it feels so good. She undoes her shorts and leaves her panties on. She feels down in her vaginal area and gasps, feeling the immense amount of wetness. Feeling a bit hot to her face, her cheeks rosy red - she carefully - but not too quickly, enters a dainty finger in her pussy. She moves it around, at first feeling uncomfortable but then getting more used to it. Her tight opening stretches open with each burning thrust.

Little does the pinkette know that 'Midnight' is pondering what's taking so long. He replies constantly, asking her if she's there. Then, he decides that something must be wrong. He stops in the hallway then realizes that if he goes inside, she'll know that he's midnight. He shakes his head and thinks 'Maybe I'll just say that I am saying "hi"'. He walks in front of her door and puts his hand on the doorknob but then he halts.

"What's that sound coming from the inside" he whispers to himself. He puts his ear closer toward the door and his eyes widen then he smirks. 'She's moaning' he thinks to himself while crossing his arms. He opens a crack in the door as he observes the pinkette in action. Her shirt is now open revealing her bra as she moves one hand around her breast, and thrusts a few fingers in her vaginal area, occasionally letting out moans. He opens the door and stands with his arms crossed and smirking at the door causing her to jump.

* * *

><p>"I-It's not what it looks like, I swear. Get out pervert!" She yells while throwing a pillow at him. He blocks it and walks toward her. "My oh my, I never thought I'd see the day, you are horny." He says while having way too much fun with her.<p>

Her eyes widen as she yells "shut up, get the hell out pervert!". "Why should I, don't you need some help for me to accompany you with you and your horny routine? Oh ho, what made you so sexy and horny, my dear?" He taunts her. "Don't call me sexy and get out of this room right now." She retorts defensively. "Why should I?" He says while backing her into the wall and pinning his hands by her shoulders, preventing her from moving. "What if I'm horny too?" He states mischievously while licking his lips. Amu's face is completely red and she looks into his amethyst colored eyes.

"I-I don't know go jack off, bastard. Don't drag me into your nightly routines of sexual desires." She states roughly. "I can't help it" he declares while he intertwines his fingers with hers. Her heart, in the meantime, pounds like a hammer and her eyes flutter as she is speechless. Ikuto ceases the opportunity to slam his lips roughly into hers, and her eyes widen with response. She gasps but he continues to bring his lips back to hers. Amu feels an odd amount of ecstasy, and she feels herself lose control when she's unable to suppress a moan.

That being music to Ikuto's ears and he smirks but continues to kiss her until he manages to prod his tongue inside of her mouth. She feels his tongue swirl around hers as their saliva becomes one. Their battle is somewhat a challenge of dominance, and his is winning. It could even be compared to erotic dancing. It doesn't take long until their breathing gets harsh. The moment the two are having gets them caught up and makes time be the least of their worries; almost as if time is frozen.

Ikuto removes his lips from hers taking a break from kissing, but not for long. He returns to kissing her - though he trails down her neck causing her to moan, feeling his lips against the nape of her neck. He then sticks out his tongue and begins to lick and suck on a spot and make a proprietary hickey, marking her as his own, she could swear she heard him say "you're mine".

"I-Ikuto- Wait." She says while breathing heavily. He ignores her and continues to descend down her neck. "I said wait!" She says with her breathing harsh. He, again, ignores her. "I can't hold this in anymore." He adds in a few minutes later. To Amu's surprise, he picks her up bridal style and carries her over to the bed and puts her down on the covers. He smirks and towers over her and leans down and kisses her neck once more, now going down towards her collarbone. She moans and feels an extreme amount of embarrassment. He then pauses and takes off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Amu has to stop herself from drooling, she can't lie - he looks so irresistibly sexy.

He then smirks and continues. It makes it somewhat easy for him, her shirt is somewhat unbuttoned - his hands craftily unbutton her shirt and he gazes upon her assets. He swiftly removes her bra and reveals her supple breasts. With his thumb, he flicks her nipple causing her to moan out with response, but he continues to play with both of them. Taking no time, he brings his lips against her left nipple and begins to suck on it. All the while, his other hand is playing with the other nipple. His tongue rhythmically swirls his saliva around the erect nipple, and he then starts to gently suck on it again. Meanwhile, Amu is trying to suppress herself from moaning by biting on her lip.

He then retrieves his composure and goes onto the next side. Ikuto is engrossed with the patterns he uses to make her go insane. Amu indeed is going insane. He nibbles on her nipple and then after a few minutes he retreats once more. The young adult runs his hand down her stomach causing her to squirm as it feels ticklish. He removes her skirt and stares at her pink panties. They're soaked, and he seizes this opportunity to tease her.

"My oh my Amu, you're so wet. You may deny that you want this, but your body sure is responding nicely" he says in a silky voice while he runs his finger over her wet panties. She doesn't respond, but just looks away and blushes. As he increases his speed, Amu is unable to sustain herself from moaning. He skillfully removes her drenched panties and stares at her womanhood. Then, he pauses and stares at her body - his eyes lingering all over her. Amu blushes trying to cover herself up.

"Don't worry," he says rarely, with a smile, "You're a masterpiece Amu - the most gorgeous young woman I've ever seen". Amu's cheeks heat up and turn bright red as she removes her hands. Repositioning himself, he goes around Amu and positions his index finger in front of her vaginal entrance. "I don't know if this will hurt, Amu. If it does, please let me know and I'll be gentler." Amu nods her head, and he plunges his index finger inside. The pace is slow and steady, but it still penetrates Amu's pussy and she moans silently. Feeling a profound amount of adrenaline, he thrusts swifter. He then adds another finger, then another until he has nearly all of his fingers inside of the pinkette's pussy.

"O-Oh god Ikuto! I'm going to c-cum!" She says with gasps in between her words. She was correct, a few seconds later she screams and let's out her wet, juices on his fingers. He brings his head down and briskly enters his tongue inside of her womanhood. His tongue explores every crevice, slathering her juices all over his tongue. "I-Ikuto!" Amu moans out, causing him to smirk - but continue.

He penetrates her womanhood by quickening his pace, thrusting almost frantically. In a short amount of time, she cums right on his tongue and let's out a rather large moan. Her heart pounds like a hammer, but flutters like a secluded butterfly.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Review to find out. Thanks everyone, sorry for the delay updating!<p> 


End file.
